


Order

by Shadowland53



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Anger, Anxiety, Background Character Death, Betrayal, Blackmail, Blood and Violence, Child Loss, Child Neglect, Depression, Destroying Childhood Memories, Destruction, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury Recovery, Loss of Control, Major Character Injury, Pokemon Fanfiction, Recovery, Saving the World, Suicidal Thoughts, Weapons of Mass Destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowland53/pseuds/Shadowland53
Summary: Life, Death and Order happens in this world, it happens everywhere whether you like it or not. Some have it easierand some have it harder. At the end of the day everyone ends up dealing with death, but what if it didn't have to be that way anymore? Proper order is needed in a beautiful world.





	1. Saving Kindness

You ran for your life away from the person who was supposed to love and help you. Yet, instead when they found out you were pregnant with their child they threw you down a flight of stairs and then out the window. You had hoped that you now falling pregnant with their baby that the abuse might stop. But from the bruises and blood you were covered in spoke something else entirely. So this is why you found yourself running for your life with a broken ankle, snapped forearm and bleeding flesh wounds. The sun was starting to set and many of the cafes and other stores were already closed, leaving you to keep running. It wasn’t until you saw that you were in Magenta Plaza that you stopped for a second, but that moment was short lived when something hard and heavy hit your other ankle sending you to the ground. It was then when you looked up you found your partner holding a crow bar. You finally screamed in pain as they hit you in the face with the crow bar sending your body back down to the ground. But when you looked up at them yet again they were about to smash the crowbar into your stomach. You braced for the horrible impact until a massive stream of fire struck them, setting them ablaze, screaming until they jumped into the water fountain. A male Pyroar walked up to you, sniffed you and then stood over you as your partner surfaced from the water and growled at them. Your partner started swearing at you and the Pyroar protecting you until the Pyroar began charging a Fire Blast attack. Once they booked it the Pyroar stopped its attack and turned its attention on you. But your vision was getting blurry, your body was aching and you ended up passing out due to being so light headed.

 

 

You awoke to find yourself laying in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV drip, both your ankles in casts, your non-dominate arm also in a cast and sling your left eye covered in bandages and a medical eye patch on also. Other than all your horrible injuries you noticed that the same Pyroar that saved you was also laying down next to the bed on the floor.

“Oh, you’re finally awake.” You turned your head to the voice to find a doctor walking up to you.

“What’s going on?” You asked, still feeling groggy from waking up.

“You were taken into hospital about 6 hours ago, you were in awful condition. I honestly didn’t think you were going to make it. But I have some good news and bad news…” The doctor told you and immediately your heart sank, tears ran down your face, you knew exactly what the bad news was and the doctor knew that you would know.

“I’m sorry, we tried everything we could to save your unborn baby…” The doctor told you, honestly from the moment you were thrown down the stairs by your partner you knew that your unborn baby wasn’t going to make it. Despite that, it didn’t mean it hurt any less.

“The good news is that we’ve found the person who did this to you and they are being charged with attempted murder and is paying for all your medical bills. They’ll be behind bars for a very long time.” The doctor told you with a reassuring smile as the Pyroar that saved you stood up and started looking you over to make sure you were ok.

“Thank you…but…who brought me here?” You asked, trying to supress your crying.

“That would be me.” You looked over to find a very tall man dressed in a black suit with orange highlights, big and spikey orange hair, almost like a wolverine look with the bread. White fur outlined the neck of his suit. But what caught you more of guard, other than how tall he was, were his bright blue eyes. You then saw the Pyroar that protected you happily walk up to him as he gave his lion Pokémon a loving scratch.  

“T-thank you so much sir.” You told him still trying to stop from crying, and failing miserably as you began wiping away your tears.

“Doctor, could you spare us a moment please?” The man asked as the doctor nodded and left the room. You watched as he then pulled up a seat next to your bed and sat down.

“You don’t have anywhere to go, do you?” He asked and you thought for a moment.

“Well, I-I could go back to my a-apartment back in Luminous I g-guess…” You replied and you saw the look on his face and knew your partner did something.

“…What did they do this t-time?” You asked dully avoiding his gaze.

“They have ruined everything in the apartment and then set it on fire, it’s still being investigated by the police.” He informed you never breaking eye contact with you.

“T-then I guess y-your right…I don’t h-have anywhere to go…” You answered looking down, not even bothering to wipe away your tears. Not only had the person who you thought loved you, abused you. You had also lost your unborn child and now you were homeless. And it’s not like you could even move by yourself anyway, even if you had a wheel chair.

“Pyroar here has taken a liking to you, he’s been with you the entire 6 hours you’ve been here. So, it seems to me that you’re not only trustworthy enough but also kind hearted, so since you have nowhere to go you are welcome to come with me until you’ve fully recovered.” He told you and the only thing you could do was look at him in utter shock and confusion.

“W-Wait! You’d s-seriously be o-ok with t-that?!” You asked still utterly shocked, when he simply nodded with a small and kind smile on his face you couldn’t help but cry again.

“T-this is t-the nicest t-thing anyone has ever d-done for me! T-thank you! O-oh I didn’t introduce myself, I-I’m (Y/N).” You thanked and told him as he smiled at you.

“You are more than welcome, and I am Lysandre.” He replied as his Pyroar stood up on his hind legs and his front paws resting on your bed as he licked you happily.

 

 

After a while preparations where made so you could leave with Lysandre the next morning, while your flesh wounds had healed up nicely you still had two broken ankles, one broken arm and a busted up eye that you still couldn’t see out of yet because of how swollen and bruised up it was. You had to change the eye patch and bandages once a day until you could see clearly out of that eye. But you found it quite odd when you were wheeled out in your wheelchair to find a limo waiting for you. And even more shocked when Lysandre himself came out of the limo to help you in and then store away the wheel chair. You felt kinda bad and guilty that you couldn’t move at all and was rely on Lysandre’s help, but he kept reassuring you that it was totally fine. But once you reached your destination you saw that you were in the richer estate of Luminous City and instantly felt very out of place. Once you were placed in your wheelchair and Lysandre started to push you inside you received a lot of stares from everyone around you. While most were out of pity because of the state you were in the rare few gave you a look of disgust, making you feel ashamed of yourself. But none of them dared to come and confront you, after all Lysandre was a pretty intimidating man. Once the both of you entered the elevator you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

“You haven’t been in Kalos for too long have you?” Lysandre asked and you flinched a bit.

“That obvious?” You asked with a sad smile on your face as the doors opened and he pushed you over to what you assumed would be his apartment.

“Yes, if you don’t mind me asking, where are you from?” Lysandre asked as he opened the door to his home and pushed you inside and then closed the door behind him.

“I’m actually from Unova…I’ve only been here for about a month or so?” You replied, trying to figure out how long you’ve actually been here in Kalos.

“Look…I know you want to ask me why I was with someone like that…” You told him looking down in shame as he placed you around in the living room and sat down on the couch in front of you.

“I am, why would you stay with someone like that?” He asked raising a brow at you slightly.

“Two reasons, when I started dating them they weren’t like that, they were so nice to me…But, after 1 year or so the red flags started showing. But…I was an idiot and I was in love with them, so I stayed…Even after it became clear that they didn’t love me. I didn’t think I deserved any better…I couldn’t do any better, that’s what they kept telling me anyway…But once I found out I was pregnant with their baby I got excited. I thought maybe they’d stop hurting me now a baby was on the way. But…B-but they threw me d-down a flight of s-stairs and t-then out of a w-window…So I ran f-for my life, until your Pyroar c-came over a-and saved m-me…” You explained crying near the end of your explanation, being reminded that you no longer had your unborn child with you.

“I…I knew that my u-unborn baby wasn’t g-going to make it as s-soon as they threw me down the s-stairs. But…but, it still hurts…” You confessed wiping away your tears, and Lysandre looked shocked he mustn’t have known you were pregnant. But he calmed down and regained his composure again and gently took your hand in his.

“I’m very sorry I wasn’t able to get you to the hospital in time (Y/N).” Lysandre apologised looking down at your hand in his own.

“There’s no need to apologise, you did what you could.” You assured him noting how upset and pissed off he looked. But your shared moment with him was cut short when a loud knock was heard at the front door. Lysandre groaned slightly, walked over to the door and let in two police officers and you internally started to panic.

“Hello (Y/N), we wanted to come by and inform you about everything that’s happening with your partner. They’ve been thrown in jail for attempted murder and now also being the cause of death for your unborn child. The reason we took so long with the investigation was because we thought you weren’t going to make it, and there was plenty of evidence around to easily say that he murdered you.” One of the police officers told you and you nodded dully, but Lysandre walked up behind you and placed a hand on your shoulder gently but kept a stern face on.

“What’ll become of (Y/N) partner now he’s in jail?” Lysandre asked making you nervous about the police’s answer.

“Well, unlike (Y/N) here, they didn’t even try to apply for citizenship here in Kalos…So they’ll be sent back to Unova. So you won’t have to worry about them anymore.” The other police officer told you and you nearly cried again, this time in pure relief. Once they left Lysandre sighed and then sat back down in front of you.

“Now that’s been dealt with I do have a few more questions I’d like to ask.” Lysandre informed you and you couldn’t help it, you started to grow nervous again.

“Now that you’re in Kalos, what do you plan on doing?” Lysandre asked, and honestly it kinda threw you off, you hadn’t thought about it.

“Well…What I wanted to do was have my baby…But, you know how that went…So, I actually don’t know, I don’t even know if I’m good at anything.” You admitted looking away sadly.

“Then what do you like doing?” Lysandre asked without missing a beat surprising you.

“Well, I was always interested in…um…legendary Pokémon, what made them legends in the first place. But I’ve always been told I’m…stupid for even thinking about such things. I…I guess they assume I wanted to catch them…But I was just interested in the history about them…” You admitted, remembering even your partner was telling you the same thing.

“Sounds like you haven’t been around good people (Y/N).” Lysandre stated and you couldn’t help but laugh dryly and without humour.

“Domestic violence tends to follow my family everywhere, so I fled my family in hopes it wouldn’t happen to me. And when I met my partner I thought I found the one…And like I said, the first year with them was perfect…Then it all fell apart. And here I am, a bruised and broken mess…” You told him with sad smile on your face. But you watched as Lysandre eyes lit up slightly as he thought of something.

“We may not have as many legendary Pokémon as Unova does, in fact we only have 3 of them. Zygarde the Order Pokémon, Yveltal the Death Pokémon and Xerneas the Life Pokémon. However, not much is known about these Pokémon. We also have 3 Mystical Pokémon as well. Volcanion the Steam Pokémon, Hoopa the Mischief Pokémon and Diancie the Jewel Pokémon.” Lysandre informed you, and you couldn’t help but grow excited, especially since Pokemon had pretty serious and major titles. Life, Death and Order?

“These Pokemon sound incredible! But…it’s not like I can do anything right now, I can’t even walk…” You told him looking down at your broken arm and ankles.

“Which is why in my spare time I’ll take you to see an old friend of mine. Professor Sycamore, he’s the Pokémon Professor here in the Kalos region.” Lysandre told you and were again surprised.

“You’d really do something like that for me?” You asked still amazed at this man’s kindness.

“I’d be more than happy to, the world needs more good people like you in it.” Lysandre told you making you genuinely smile for once and blush at his complement. It looked like finally you’d have a chance without the fear of death and finally have order in your life.


	2. Curiosity

“I suppose you’re right, there are many similarities with Kalos and Unova’s history!” Professor Sycamore stated happily as you both read over two history books. One of Kalos and the other of Unova.

“Even the King’s old Palace has both of the Unova legendary Pokémon as sculptures in the Garden.” The professor continued, happily surprised.

“I see you two haven’t moved since I left.” Both you and the Professor turned your heads to see Lysandre walking up to the both of you.

“Oh! Lysandre, have you come to pick up your friend already?” Augustine asked surprised but happily as Lysandre stood behind you.

“You’ve both been here for 5 hours researching and comparing history between Kalos and Unova.” Lysandre stated giving a bored expression making you giggle as he helped you to your feet. You had now recovered a great deal with his help and only have your non-dominate arm and busted up eye to heal.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how’d you two end up meeting?” Augustine asked making both yourself and Lysandre freeze up for a moment. It was when Lysandre glanced over at you, asking for your approval to tell Augustine, you only sighed and nodded.

“It wasn’t exactly pleasant circumstances, (Y/N) was attempting to escape an abusive partner, quite literally. My Pyroar was the one who found her in Magenta Plaza being beaten by them. I ended up taking her to the hospital and she was in surgery for 6 hours. I’ve been helping her recover, and so far she’s recovered twice as fast as a normal person would.” Lysandre explained expressing his own surprise of how fast you had recovered.

“Now that you mention it you really have, the first time I met you, you were in a wheel chair with casts on both your ankles and covered in bandages. It been 3 weeks since then, normally it takes about 6 weeks for broken bones to heal.” Augustine stated in surprise, but it was only making you feel bashful.

“I still have a broken arm, and the bruising seems to be taking longer than the broken bones to heal.” You informed pointing at all the bandages still wrapped around your eye.

“Yes, and we’ll need to change all those bandages and set on a fresh layer. Last thing you need is to be getting an infection.” Lysandre pointed out making you think back to your last session of changing the bandages and cringing a bit. There was a lot of tears on your end and a very worried Lysandre.

“Is it really still that bad?” Sycamore asked making you sigh.

“Yeah, I still can’t even open my eye because of how bruised and swollen up it is.” You answer lightly touching the bandages.

“Regardless, I have another business meeting in an hour so we’ll need to hurry along.” Lysandre cut in looking slightly apologetic to Augustine who just smiled in return.

“I always seem to forget how busy you actually are Lysandre, have a safe trip you two.” Augustine stated happily and waved goodbye to the both of you as he exited the library.   

“So what’s the plan for today?” You asked looking up at the tall man beside you.

“I’ll be taking you back home and leaving you with Pyroar until my return. This meeting shouldn’t take too long, after I return we are changing over those bandages.” Lysandre told you sternly making you pout slightly as the both of you walked out of the building into his limo.

The entire way back home Lysandre was on the phone to many different people, it showed you a small glimpse of his everyday life. It looked…tiring, and frustrating to say the least but he always managed to keep his cool. You began wondering and partly convincing yourself that you were in fact being a burden. As the both of you arrived at his apartment building you walked behind him avoiding the stares of the people around you. Lysandre continued to speak on the phone, until finally the both of you walked into his apartment.

“You’ll be alright here for a few hours?” Lysandre asked making you jump slightly.

“Yes! The professor lent me these books that I haven’t gotten to read yet. That’ll give me something to do while you’re gone.” You assured him as he smiled gently at you.

“Very well, hopefully this won’t take too long. If anyone knocks on the door make sure Pyroar is nearby. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He told you as he handed you his Pokéball and quickly left through the front door. You stood there for a few seconds staring at the door he had left through and eventually sighed. You walked over near the fire place and let out his Lion Pokémon who happily rubbed his face against your leg and hip.

“You seem to be in a good mood.” You stated giving the lion a scratch under his chin, which he thoroughly enjoyed. The both of you made your way over to the couch and both got comfortable as you pulled out one of your many books. The first one you held in your hands was the history of Kalos, you couldn’t help but smile when Pyroar rested his head on your lap as you began reading.

 

You weren’t sure how long you were reading for, but so far you had learned that Kalos had suffered 2 different wars. One being 3000 years ago and the other being 300 years ago, the one 3000 years ago was stopped by one man. This man created what was referred to as the Ultimate Weapon. This weapon was originally used to bring back his dear Pokémon he lost during the war. It wasn’t used as a weapon at first but once this man had his Pokémon back he turned it into a weapon. As it turns out this weapon had made the man and his resurrected Pokémon Immortal. However with this weapon had one major flaw, it required the life force of Pokémon to function. The man’s Pokémon knew this and fled leaving the man broken once again. The next war that was 300 years ago happened when it was ruled over by Kalos’s past king, not much is recorded about it which you found odd. The lack of information about this event made you that much more curious about it. Who was the King of Kalos? Why was so little recorded about this war? Who was the neighbouring regions Kalos was at war against? You suspected Unova but couldn’t be too sure about that.

You sat there trying to come up with many different theories until a loud knock on the door made you jump scaring Pyroar into action. The Lion was the first one at the door as you slowly walked over and opened the door to find your ex’s mother and father. Panic immediately took over and Pyroar noticed right away and pushed in front of you making them back away slightly.

“W-what’re doing h-here!? How’d you find me!?” You asked, fear clearly taking a hold of you.

“We just want to speak with you about what’s happened.” The father told you sternly making you fear only grow.

“NO!” You screamed as Pyroar took another step forward growling at the couple as they stepped back even more.

“Why is my child being sent to prison!?” The mother asked screaming attempting to make a step forward but regretted it when Pyroar growled with fire forming in its mouth.  

“Because they threw me down a flight of stairs and out of a window and chased me while I tried to escape! ALL WHILE I WAS PREGNANT WITH THEIR BABY! YOUR GRANDCHILD!” You screamed as tears welled up in your visible eye and covered one also. Being reminded of that fact that your baby didn’t even make it to the outside world broke your heart even more than you thought it could. You saw the both of them freeze up for a moment, shocked at the news that you were pregnant and that their own child abused you so badly.

“You’re lying to us! My own flesh and blood would never do something so horrific! You probably lied about the baby being theirs!” The father yelled making your heart not only sink but break even more. You understood that their parents would be in denial about the situation, but you didn’t expect this!

“You two can be in denial about the whole situation all you want! Talking about it is meaningless, all you two want to do is pick a fight! Now leave! If you don’t I’ll call the police!” You screamed, agony very visible in your shaking and fearful voice.

“You wouldn’t dare! We’ll make your life hell for this!” The mother screamed making your blood boil. You were about to lash out but the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly made you look up and the couple to turn around and look up too. Lysandre stood before them glaring daggers through them. But Lysandre said nothing as a Talonflame flew past him and grabbed the two by the collar of their shirts and threw them far away down the hallway.

“So, who were they supposed to be?” Lysandre asked looking down at you, holding an angry scowl for just a brief moment before he saw how scared and stressed you looked. He sighed and placed his arm out to the side as the Talonflame landed gracefully on his arm. Pyroar nudged you inside as Lysandre and Talonflame followed after and closed the door behind him. However he grew more concerned when you just began crying.

“Why? Why do people like them have to exist?” You asked not even directly looking at him and tried to wipe away your tears. Lysandre returned his Talonflame back into its ball and sat you down on the couch and walked into the kitchen. You couldn’t tell what he was getting for you, but at the same time you didn’t really care. You were just to upset with what previously happened to pay attention.

“Drink, last thing we need is you getting dehydrated on top of everything else.” Lysandre commanded handing you a glass of water.

“…Your too nice…You k-know that?” You asked with a sad smile accepting the glass and took a shaky few gulps of it before placing it down on the coffee table.

“Now, who were those people?” Lysandre asked making you sigh.

“Those people were my ex’s parents. They said they wanted to talk, but I knew that they were here just to try and pick a fight with me. They’re mad that my ex is being punished for what they did to me. But when I told them that my ex was responsible for killing my baby t-they denied it being my ex’s. Implying I was the one cheating on them…” You explained making him raise a brow.

“They’ve not only abused you in the worst way, they’ve also been unfaithful to you? And you still stayed with scum like that?” Lysandre asked making you look down in shame once again.

“I…I didn’t believe I could do any better…” You told him, avoiding his gaze but only hearing him sigh.

“I’ll make sure that they’ll never come near you again. But I also needed to tell you something.” Lysandre informed changing the subject as you looked up at him again.

“The professor wants to speak with you tomorrow about something, so before I head off I’ll take you to the professor’s lab. But, for right now we need to change over those bandages.” Lysandre told you and smiled lightly as you pouted. You really hated having them changed over each and every day.

 

 

“Is it weird that I’m nervous?” You asked as you sat next to Lysandre in the limo.

“Not really, after all he didn’t exactly specify what he wanted to speak to you about. But regardless I doubt there is any need for concern. Augustine is a good man.” Lysandre assured you adjusting the collar of his suit.

“I know that, but what could he possibly want to speak to me about? I’ve only been here for a short time.” You continued, your voice showing sighs that you were starting to panic. Lysandre eyed you for a moment and placed a firm and strong hand on your shoulder, shutting you right up.

“Calm yourself, knowing the professor it’s probably going to be about Unova and Kalos’s history, you two have been studying the topic a lot.” Lysandre told you and you tried your best to stay calm but you starting to panic again when you arrived at the lab.

“(Y/N), breathe.” Lysandre whispered as he helped you out of the limo and walked you up to the door. You thanked him and walked through the door, and it wasn’t what you were really expecting.

“YOU THERE!” You couldn’t help but jump and looked up at where the loud voice was from. Only to see a boy with blonde hair and a girl with purple hair walking up to you.

“Sorry if we scared you my name is Dexio and this is Sina, Professor Sycamore said you’d be coming around today. If you take the elevator to the second floor he should be in his office waiting for you.” Dexio explained pointing over to the old fashioned looking elevator.

“T-thank you!” You replied and quickly made your way over to said elevator and slowly made your way up to the second floor. Once you stepped out Augustine happily turned around and made his way over to you.

“Welcome (Y/N), glad you could make it, just this way.” He exclaimed and led you around the other side of the wall over to his desk. You nervously sat down in the opposite chair as he then sat down at his desk.

“Lysandre said that you wanted to speak with me about something?” You asked and he smiled.

“Yes, it was a bit of late notice on my end, but I’m glad he remembered. The reason I had him bring you here is because I see a lot of potential in you. So in saying this, I would like your help to fill out the National Pokédex here in Kalos.” Professor Sycamore told you and he smiled at your shocked face.

“W-wait, you want someone like me to do something that important?” You asked, still stunned that he was offering you something so important.

“You really need more confidence in your abilities (Y/N). I decided that you would be perfect for this job, and I know how passionate you can be. Particularly when we are studying history of Unova and Kalos, you have great attention to detail and always seem to notice the small things many people don’t pick up on.” Augustine informed making you blush, you had never been complimented in such a positive way.

“I-I don’t know what to say…I’ve never been told such things before.” You told him scratching the back of your head as you continued to blush at his kind words.

“So what do you say, would you like to take this job?” Professor Sycamore asked and you nodded eagerly.

“Wonderful, I’ll give you a Pokédex so you can fill it out, I’m sure Lysandre will be proud to hear about this.” Professor Sycamore told you happily handing over the Pokédex, it was much different from the Unova Pokédex.

“I’ll have you start when you’re broken bones are fully healed, so it shouldn’t be too long. You probably want to tell Lysandre right? He’ll be quite proud of you, I think he’s in the Café just down the road from here.” He told you and you thanked him and stood up from the chair and happily made your way out of the lab into the busy city. You pulled out your phone about to call Lysandre until the same limo you arrived in pulled up in front of you and wound down the window.

“Madame, Lysandre has given me strict instructions to take you to him whenever you deem is appropriate.” The driver told you, you internally sighed at the fact that he would do this for you. You told him that now was perfectly fine and made the short drive over to a small Café. You thanked the driver and stepped out of the limo and cringed slightly when people stared at you. A casual looking girl with a broken arm and bandaged up eye stepping out of a limo, it probably looked pretty weird. As you made your way into the café you saw Lysandre speaking with a woman dressed in all white with short brown hair, she looked gorgeous and ever so familiar.

“Oh my, are you alright?” You nearly jumped out of your skin when she actually saw and asked if you were ok, making Lysandre turn around, surprised you were here already.

“(Y/N) I’m surprised you’re here so soon.” Lysandre stated as you timidly walked up to the both of them. The woman still looked concerned at you, not like you could blame her. A casual and broken looking girl knowing one of the most powerful people in Kalos personally?

“O-Oh I’m alright!” You squeaked timidly avoiding her gaze and staring right down at the floor making Lysandre chuckle.

“Sorry, she’s a bit shy. This is (Y/N), she’s just recently moved from Unova.” Lysandre explained making you only grow more timid.

“That’s quite a distance away, what is it that you do?” The woman asked making Lysandre hesitate for a moment before you pulled out the Pokédex for the both of them to see.

“I haven’t started yet, but Professor Sycamore has tasked me with writing the National Pokédex for the Kalos region. Once I’m fully healed is when he’ll allow me to start working on it.” You answered and Lysandre seemed shocked for a split second before proudly smiling at you.  

“That’s quite the task, I’m sure you’ll do well with it. Unfortunately I have to go but it was nice seeing you Lysandre, you to (Y/N).” And with that the woman in white made her way out of the café, leaving you standing there with Lysandre.

“If you don’t mind me asking, who was she?” You asked glancing up at him.

“That is Diantha, she’s a world famous movie star, she also happens to be the Kalos Region Champion.” Lysandre explains as he watched your face morph into fascination. But he noticed the stares they were getting from the people around in the café, making him frown slightly.

“Regardless, I have a ‘presentation’ to attend to, you’re more than welcome to come with me.” Lysandre told you.

“Presentation?” You asked, now starting to grow curious, as he began to lead you outside and into the limo waiting outside for them.

“Yes, my company is realising something to the public today.  A device known as the Holo Caster.” Lysandre explained helping you into the limo first and followed in after you.

“I’d love to.” You answered showing how gleefully you actually felt, more so to the fact that he even invited you to such an important event.

“Wonderful to hear, we’ll make our way over now.” Lysandre replied and gave his instructions to the driver, you couldn’t help but feel excited and Lysandre saw it written all over your face and silently observed you with a small smile as the driver took off.

“I find it quite odd, you getting so excited about this.” Lysandre commented titling his head at you slightly.

“W-well, this seems like quite an important event for you, a-and you’re inviting a nobody like me to something like this? I’m a little taken back, but…happy about it, it’s certainly been a while since I’ve felt something positive. I’m sure it doesn’t mean too much to you but it does for me.” You admit looking away from his gaze and heard him chuckle. You could tell he was about to say something until the limo came to a stop, as he watched your excitement grow. But as he helped you out of the limo you could swear you heard him whisper, something about beauty or purity.

“Did you say something?” You asked and the two of you began walking over to an indoor stadium/theatre like area. But to your surprise, before you went through the door Lysandre gently grabbed your hand and brought it to his lips, giving it a small kiss.

“Yes, I did. But time is short for now, I shall tell you once I’m finished up here and headed back home.” Lysandre answered leaving you trailing behind him a confused blushing mess, looks like you’ll have to wait to find out what he said, which was already starting to drive your curiosity crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing that's happened. Since I finished Ultra Moon I've been coming up new ideas and rewriting Destruction's story and plot line, and I have most of that under control now. But since I've been working non stop with that I wanted to have a break from it all. So yes Destruction is still very much being worked on, but I've had this idea floating in my head for a while now so I just decided to write it. Plus, there isn't a lot of Lysandre x Reader stories out there and he gets the short end of the stick anyway. If I'm being perfectly honest here, Lysandre is actually one of my favourite villains in Pokemon and among other reasons. (It's not because he looks like a combination of the fucking wolverine and my own boyfriend, not at all!)


End file.
